Loving you
by Kupuruu
Summary: She was kicked out of the team but why did she stop crying? was it because she wanted him to be happy with her or was it because a certain someone came into her life? CRACK PAIRING Lucy/oc-ish character? its not an oc but it kinda is...
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys so this is my first fanfiction and i personally think the this chapter is terrible but im trying and thats what makes it good right? no? ok then**

**i know the title is really corny but oh well**

**this story will be the worst crack pairing ever .**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I walked to the guild after having so many parties after Team Tenrou came back from the 7 year time skip.

'Today is the day I will confess my love for a certain dragon slayer and nothing was going to ruin today because today was also my birthday.' I thought.

After opening the guild's doors I noticed Gray and Erza wasn't there so asked Mira until I heard someone say "Good morning Lu-chan~" i saw the bluenette and greeted back "good morning Levy-chan"

Levy was my best friend so we decided to tell each other who we liked and for Levy that special someone was also a dragon slayer, Gajeel. "Happy Birthday Lu-chan" "arigato Levy-chan". As I was half way done telling her that I was gonna confess to Natsu today I was cut off by the devil himself "Hey Luce! I gotta tell you something!"

As Natsu dragged me out the guild, Levy pointed thumps up and mouthed 'good luck' and I mouthed 'thanks'

"h-hey Natsu I got something to tell you too" I said stuttering "what" he said. I built my courage to say while blushing "I-I-I l-lo—"I was quickly interrupted by him "you keep stuttering so im going first" he said loudly as I sweatdropped.

Lisanna came out to help him "Lucy, me and Natsu are now dating and we would like to tell you first because your Natsu's best friend" Lisanna said happily "w-what? I think I heard y-you wrong, d-did you say y-you and N-natsu are dating now?" I questioned "Duhh what else would she have said… you're weird Luce" Natsu said in a dumb sarcastic voice "o-oh I see… ok" I said stuttering while my heart was cracking

As I was walking back in the guild to tell Levy what just happened I was stopped as a felt a tug on to my wrist… it was Natsu again.

"w-what?" I asked

"also, im kicking you out of the team."

"why?" I questioned about to cry but held it in

"because your weird and weak and also there would be too much people in the team if Lisanna and you were both in the team so im kicking you out for Lisanna" I felt my heart breaking.

"o-oh okay" I stuttered tearing up but turned my head so he wouldn't see.

I ran back in the guild crying dragging Levy into another room. As I told Levy, she was shocked and ran out the guild and took me to my house only to bump into a man we lastly expected to see…


	2. Chapter 2

**i tried harder on this one so please don't sent me hate mail**

**even though i still think its terrible its my opinion i hope i did better this time**

**i bet you guys are wondering why i said worst crack pairing ever well~ i think you'll find out now**

**yeah i know it's kinda rushed but this is my first fanfic and i don't really know what to do**

* * *

**LUCY POV**  
That crimson red hair, those slanted brown eyes. That could only be…"C-cobra?! I fell on my butt flabbergasted that one of the Oracion Seis members were right in front of me. I put my hand on my keys ready to attack until Levy asked "Lu-chan who is this man?" I actually forgot Levy was with me and the fact she didn't know how the Oracion Seis members look like.

"L-Levy this man is part of the Oracion Seis" I whispered scarred.

"WHAT?! Why is such a man here?" She yelled which made everybody look at us.

"Levy, be more quiet" I whispered loud enough for only Levy to hear.

I saw a hand in front of me waiting for me to grab it since I was still on the ground. It was Cobra's hand "Don't touch me" I hissed but he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground "your stubborn" he muttered

Levy looked at me and I look at Levy. We were shocked why someone like him would just help me.

"hey girlie how do you know my name I don't remember you and where am I?" he questioned as I sweat dropped and replied "My name isn't girlie! It's LUCY! L-U-C-Y! and we're in Earthland" I stated the last part and told him something he already knew or so I thought.

"E-Earthland? Im supposed to be in Edolas! Why am I in a different world?!" he yell and once again everyone looked at us weird.

"E-Edolas?" Levy said with a shocked face

"are you perhaps from Edolas?" I asked the man dragging him to an emptier place with Levy.

"yeah I am, so what?" he said frustrated "I think I know why you're here" I said

"Huh? Why would a girl like you know?" he replied like I was stupid or something, then me and Levy decided to tell him all about anima, counterparts, and Oracion Seis.

* * *

**Time skip ~2 hours later~**

* * *

"oh I see that's why you know my name" he said. 'he changes his attitude pretty fast' I thought while sweat dropping

"well if you get it now then Levy and I are gonna leave" I said with my back facing him and my hand in the air waving bye, then I felt a tug on my wrist … the one Natsu gave me when he told me I was kicked of the team "y-yeah?' I said shaking turning my head around "um do you have anywhere I could stay tonight? I really don't want to sleep outside and I don't have any money so…?"he answered with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

I was surprised that he would ask me that and I was also surprised that him of people blushed.

"um if you want you could sleep in the guest room in my apartment" I said while blushing a bit.

Cobra then hugged me out of nowhere and said "thank you" I felt my heart beating really fast 'wait I felt my heart beat for a guy I just met? no no no maybe im just shocked that he would hug me out of the blue like that. Yeah that's it' I thought when my face was splattered in red.

When the hug separated he saw my red face and asked " Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I was confused so I asked "why?" "why? Because you face is all red! Do you have a fever?" he leaned his face and put his forehead against mine but that made my face explode! I was quite shocked he was worried about me but it also made me happy.

I told him to just take me home but out of all things he CARRIED me home Bridal style! My face kept getting darker and darker 'why am I blushing so hard?!' I thought to myself

When we got near my home I pointed it out for him and we came through the window "Use the door!" I yelled but he ignored my comment and put me on my bed. He got a wet towel and put it on my forehead. As he was doing stuff to help my "fever" I dosed off and fell asleep.

**COBRA POV**

As I was running around Lucy's apartment looking for ways to help her with her fever I noticed she was already fast asleep. She looked so defenseless and peaceful, my body started to move on its own and I leaned closer to her face inches away from a kiss but I stopped. I wasn't the type of man who would take advantage of a sleeping girl, though I really did want to kiss her, she looked so cute.

Then I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer to the busty blonde's face. I then just realized her soft smooth lips were pressing against mine.

"L-Lucy" I said quietly, shocked but I noticed she was still sleeping. I sweat dropped. I was about to go to the guest room and sleep but I felt someone pull on my shirt "don't go" was all she said with tears streaming down her eyes. I held her hand telling her It'll be alright.

I knew she was talking about some else after all i just met her but I couldn't stand it. I wanted her to love me and to be mine and mine alone. My eyes started blacking out so before I slept I kissed her forehead and slept right beside her. "good night Lucy"


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the reviews even though i don't have much i felt really happy**

**i really don't know what to say but thanks**

**well please support me **

**ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail, i only own Edo-Cobra and this story plot**

* * *

**_Lucy POV_**

_Blank-_

_It was all dark and blurry. I couldn't see anything or hear anything. Then something showed up. It was Natsu walking away._

_"Natsu~" I called out running to him. When I finally caught up to him, his face had the look of disgust._

_"Ughh I thought I got rid of you"_

_"N-Natsu?" I said scarred_

_"Do Fairy Tail a favor and quit the guild and never come back, all you've done was given us trouble and we have to save your sorry butt every time. It would have been better if I never brought you here after all you're just a replacement for Lisanna"_

_"n-no…"_

"NO!"

Then I woke up. I felt tears roll down my face. "It's going to be alright Lucy" is the first thing I heard. It was nice hearing this voice but whose was it. I turned my head around to see who was the source of the voice to only see a shirtless Cobra?! 'W-why is he shirtless in my house? Was he taking advantage of me? No he must have a good reason to be half naked in my house unlike Gray who was always naked'

"h-hey Cobra?, w-why are you half naked in my apartment?

"hmm? Oh I was just taking a shower until I heard you screaming so I came by your side" he said smiling a happy smile.

"ohh thank you… well if you're finished with you shower put on a shirt" I said blushing.

"oh okay" he answered blushing as well.

"Well I need to go to the guild okay?"

"Okay" was all he said but his face expression said more. It said "don't leave me"

And without knowing my body moved on its own and leaned closer to his face giving him a kiss. When I realized what I had done blushed immediately and quickly separated. He was dazed and I didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god Cobra im sorry my body just moved on its own im sorry!" I said bowing

He was quickly out of the daze and he lifted my chin making me have eye to eye contact with him. "It's okay Lucy but I'll have to kiss you back later okay?" he said with a devilish smile that could rival with Mira's. 'I didn't know he had a small evil side' I thought.

"O-okay…" I said with my bangs covering my face so he wouldn't see my face blushing like mad.

I then ran out of my apartment and summoned plue so he could walk with me to the guild.

When I was right in front of the guild I heard fight and yelling like always. I then walked into the guild to see Levy jump me out of nowhere.

"Hey Levy why are you so jumpy?" I said

"Jumpy? No, I want to know what happened after you _left_ me all alone in the park" Levy said irritated

'OMG I FORGOT LEVY YESTERDAY' I thought realizing my mistake.

"Im soo sorry Levy-chan I forgot you but please don't tell anyone after all he is the counterpart of the other Cobra"

"It's ok I won't tell anyone Lu-chan and also… what did you guys do after you guys left?" she said wiggling her eyebrow smiling.

"Levy! We didn't do that kind of stuff!" I yelled loudly so the whole guild looked at me.

I then saw Mira run over here with sparkling eyes "ne, Lucy who did you do stuff with?"

"M-Mira I said I didn't do anything with him!" I said causing her to wonder who 'him' is. 'I wish i haven't said that'

"Lucy~ exactly who is 'him' " she smiled. I looked at Levy thinking she could help me but she was already talking to someone else.

"I-it's none of your business Mira!" I yell enough for her to hear but then Mira when to Satan Soul mode.

"Lucy who is this man you're talking about?"she said with an aura behind her.

"umm" then Gray opened the guild's doors and said "im back everyone" then a voice yell out "Gray your clothes!" he looked down to see he was only wearing boxers. "AHH MY CLOTHES!" Seeing Gray's body made me remember Cobra's toned body. My head was flushed at the thought. Gray saw my head turn red so he decided walk over here to tease me

"you like what you see Lucy~" talking like Loke

"N-NO! I don't I just remembered I had to do something" I said running out the guild.

**Gray POV**

I walked into the guild after finishing my solo mission. 'I wonder if Lucy would like my present I'll give her because yesterday was her birthday' I thought

"im back everyone!" I then heard someone say "Gray your clothes!" I looked down to see I was naked! With the exception of my boxers. I searched for my clothes then I spotted Lucy with her face all red. 'I wonder if she likes me' I thought to myself. I walked over to Lucy "hey Lucy~ you like what you see?" I tried talking in a Loke voice and it worked.

"N-NO! I don't I just remembered I had to do something" she said running out the guild.

"I was just joking" I said but then I felt someone behind me it was Mira in Satan Soul form.

"y-yes Mira?" I said scarred wondering why she was so mad.

"You made Lucy run away after I was about to find out who 'him' was, im gonna make you pay." She looked serious. All I thought was running away but I couldn't move from my spot.

"M-Mira stay calm l-let's make a deal" I said covering my face from a hit but I never felt pain

"what kind of deal" she said changing back to her normal form

"umm I'll find out who 'him' is for you if you don't hurt me" I said.

Mira then changed her face expression to a happy one. "Ok" I sweatdropped.

**Levy POV**

'Oh no Lu-chan Mira and Gray are after you now I have to help you' i thought.

Then I ran out the guild to find Lucy but no sigh of her.

"Who are you looking for shrimp" I heard I turned around to see Gajeel

"o-oh Gajeel do you know where Lu-chan is I HAVE to tell her something"

"Bunny girl? Oh I saw the girl go to the park."

"Oh thanks Gajeel" I ran to the park he grabbed my arm.  
"Hey shrimp bunny girl smells different today and you kinda have a bit of the same smell on you to… are you and bunny girl keeping a secret to Fairy

Tail?"  
'oh no'


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry guys if you thought this was going to be a new chapter but it's not. if you're wondering why i didn't post a new chapter yet it's because i was at Myrtle beach and i couldn't bring my laptop so yeah... well im having some problems right now but i'll try to post chapter 4 soon **

**From Kupuruu~**

**P.S. i might post new chapters late because school is staring for me soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~ so... it's been a LONG~ time since i updated right?**

**Well don't be so exited about this chapter because if you haven't noticed: ****_it's super short_**

**im probably gonna update like every once a month or 2 weeks but i don't know... but i do know that it will be a long time until i do update.**

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own Fairy Tail :( but i do own Edo-Cobra and future OCs**

* * *

**LEVY'S P.O.V**

_'oh no'_ I thought

"uh w-what are y-you t-talking about Gajeel?" I said stuttering looking away from him

"look shrimp, don't try to lie to me cause I can tell when you lie cause you stutter and look away" Gajeel said

"w-what? I'm n-not lying" I said trying to make eye contact

_-sigh- _"it makes me sad that you would lie to me bookworm" Gajeel said in a depressed tone

_'dang it Lucy you owe me for doing this to the guy I like'_ "I'm sorry Gajeel but I gotta go" I said running away

I then heard a deep voice in the back say "o-oi wait" and I knew it was Gajeel's voice because his voice is pretty deep. I ran to the park to see if Lucy was still there but she wasn't so I ran to her house to see if she went back home. I stopped at the door and panted a lot, a few seconds later I knocked on the door. The door opened and I was expecting to see Lucy at the door but I saw Cobra._ 'I forgot he was here!'_ I thought

"hey Cobra do you know where Lu-chan is?" I asked the red-head

"no, why? Is she in trouble?" he questioned in a worried tone

"Well kinda... You see I gotta tell Lu-chan that Gray and Mira is wondering who you are so they teamed up to find out but if Gray finds out, you'll get beaten up since you counterpart is evil and he doesn't know about some other people from Edolas are here and the worst of all you can't use magic to defend yourself!" I said in a hurry trying to look Lu-chan.

"well if you're gonna go find Lucy then let me come with you" Cobra said

"but people will know who you are"

"then I'll wear a disguise!"

"well there's no stopping you now is there?"

"nope!"

_'Lu-chan, you're lucky to have a man like this though he is a bit dense'_ I thought with a faint smile

"why are you smiling? It's kinda creepy" Cobra said while a vein popped out of my forehead

"Shut up Cobra!" I yelled chasing him

"What did I say?!" he yelled back running away

After a few minutes of trying to smack him for calling me creepy, I forgot that I was trying to find Lu-chan and stopped chasing him.

"Cobra we need to find Lu-chan! Let's go!" I yelled

"I thought I needed a disguise" Cobra said in a bit of confusion

I looked around for some clothing and found a short jet black wig, a striped white and gray v-neck and black skinny jeans _'why does Lu-chan have guy clothing in her house?'_ I thought. "uh here wear this for now" I spoke fast

"um okay" Cobra replied back going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Cobra came out and I instantly started blushing. I don't know why I was blushing though, I don't even like him at all, but he did look handsome better than Gajeel not saying Gajeel is ugly or anything.

"uhh let's go" I said

"okay" Cobra said

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey look what I found" the man whispered pointing at a blonde girl

"Ushishishi I guess we're gonna have fun tonight" another man said

**LUCY'S POV**

_'ehh where am I?'_

* * *

**Read&Review~**

**and if you want, read my fanfic ****_Forgotten_**** then vote in my poll for it (but you don't have to)**

**ByeBye~**

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore- hahaha yeah no one guessed it. Maybe we did see each other at myrtle beach *wiggles eyebrows***

**gsgsgsg (guest 9/9) um i don't speak Portuguese but thank you?**

**Other People- Thanks for reading my 1st ever fanfiction~ but sorry if im gonna update slowly**


End file.
